Some parts of a chromatography column need to be cleaned or replaced regularly. For example access is needed beneath a bottom plate of the chromatography column to change a valve provided there. Usually there is not much space between the bottom plate and the floor because it is preferable to keep the overall height of the chromatography column as small as possible. Because of the limited space below the bottom plate it is tricky to get access to the bolts and valves that need to be accessed.